


Never Felt As Small

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anger, Comfort, Cute, Drabble, Groping, M/M, PastelxPunk, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Short, Slight Violence, phanfic, phil grabs his ass thats really it but putting it in there jic, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: You can be tall as hell and feel like an ant when someone you love gets upset with you.-Read the tags, one slight spoiler.V short, just a quick drabble to make up for me being absent, and for my future absence. Love you all!





	

Phil had been an absolute twat the entire day. He’d grabbed Dan from behind and kissed him, which would have been okay if his slightly idiotic friends hadn’t started whooping and laughing at Dan’s red and scared face. Then, he’d grabbed Dan’s bag and walked the opposite way of his class, making him fifteen minutes late to his next period.

Needless to say, Dan wasn’t exactly thrilled with Phil at that moment. Phil was a real softie at heart, and if Dan told him to stop he would have immediately backed down without a fight, and many apologies kisses afterward. Phil had just grown up with a crowd of slightly immature and rude kids that really didn’t know any better.

So when Phil’s friends gave him another challenge, Phil didn’t think anything of it. Dan wouldn’t be that upset, would he? Phil obviously had his doubts. Dan had been stressed the past few weeks due to finals (Phil couldn’t be bothered) and he was just being a little shit. But Dan might find it funny, maybe.

So when the fifth period was over and Dan was switching books, Phil casually went up behind him and grabbed his ass. Dan turned around and smacked him on the cheek, leaving an instant welt. Phil’s entire world froze. It was like somebody had told him he had two minutes to live, and could only call one person who’d end up hanging up on him. 

“Touch me again I’ll break your fucking nose.” Dan seethed and walked away after slamming his locker door shut. Phil felt like a kicked puppy. Dan had never been mad at him before. Well, obviously he’d been mad, but he never openly expressed anger in that way, ever. It was like Phil had definitely, properly fucked up this time. 

Phil’s friends were laughing and shaking him back and forth, but he had a weighing guilt in his chest. Dan, his cute little pastel boyfriend who could literally never do anything bad, was positively furious with him and had smacked him. Had Phil really been that bad?

Phil skipped the rest of the day, riding around and buying flowers and a teddy bear for Dan. His friends had offered to come along, and even when he declined they still blew off the rest of the day. In Phil’s mind, at least he had a reason. When the day was over, Phil was waiting at the bottom of the steps with the items. His brow was furrowed, his posture shy and heart heavy. Phil was nervous beyond reason. But when Dan saw him and sent him a huge smile, it lifted all of the weight instantly. 

“Philly, you skipped the rest of the day. I missed you. Mr. Davidson was pissed off today.”

Phil hugged him back and rested his face in Dan’s soft, straightened locks of hair, the smell of burnt hair and hairspray lingering. “So you aren’t mad at me?” Phil murmured. He’d never felt as small as he had when he felt like Dan was upset with him. 

Dan giggled. “I’m not mad. I’m just miffed at your idiot friends. If you weren’t doing it for them, I would have very much enjoyed having you squeeze my ass.” Phil gasped, eyes and mouth wide open, staring after Dan who was strutting toward his bike. “Well, are you just going to stand there?” Phil wouldn’t ever understand how he got this lucky.


End file.
